She's Alive
by CarryOnScreaming
Summary: Tonks hasn't seen her girlfriend since she briefly tracked the Golden trio Grimmauld Place so this is a surprise. Might be 2 or 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter, I do have a Harry Potter tattoo though.  
**

* * *

She was alive, she was safe, most importantly though, she was there in front of her, real and breathing and smiling.

She almost couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't seen her since she'd managed to pop in on them at Grimmauld Place all those months ago. That meeting had only lasted about half an hour until she could feel the unease from Harry's gaze meaning she'd out stayed her welcome, she couldn't go with them no matter how much she'd wanted to be right there by her girlfriend's side. She left them though, knowing there was no other choice, they were the Golden Trio and she knew Hermione would stay with the boys until Harry had completed his goal.

It didn't mean she hadn't worried though, she listened to that damn radio every day in case of any news of the Golden Trio being spotted somewhere or unusual incidents like the one that had happened at the Ministry, just something that she could hold onto. She read the Prophet as well, she knew that nothing would show up there but the slightest hint of hope she might find something kept her reading.

She was glad she'd been so paranoid now though, she'd been in constant contact with Aberforth Dumbledore over the past two and a half months after learning that she could aid the Hogwarts students through his portrait. Once she'd entered the Room of Requirement Neville had given her a fake gold galleon so that the students could send her messages keeping her up to date with what was happening at the school. It was no surprise to the Auror that her Brilliant girlfriend had been the one to come up with and make them.

That was why she was stood here right now, staring disbelieving at the beautiful young woman in front of her. She received a message on the coin telling her to "come quick", she moved as fast as she could not questioning the motive as the drive to keep the young witches and wizards safe took over her entire being. The last thing she thought she'd see when she arrived was the only person she ever wanted to see.

She stood frozen to spot, she stepped out of the portrait, wand out and prepared to hex anyone she didn't recognise but instead of being faced with a DeathEater Hermione was there. She looked a little rough but still as beautiful as the last time Tonks had seen her, the other girl appeared to be just as shocked to see the pink haired witch. They'd left each other with the promise that once everything was done and the war was over they'd start over and fall back into each other.

Tonks barely registered the fact that the boys were there as well amongst all of the Hogwarts students as she focussed solely on Hermione. Finally managing to get her brain and her feet to work in tandem, she ran forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the younger girl. She was real, those words repeated in her head as she held on tight, fearing if she let go the girl would cease to be there.

They both pulled back, making sure to still keep as close as possible while being able to stare into the eyes of the other, both wet with unshed tears of relief.

"If I knew I'd be seeing you I would have made more of an effort" Tonks joked gesturing to her dishevelled appearance, "left in a hurry."

Hermione shook her head, it wouldn't matter to her if Tonks was wearing a bin bag, the fact that she was there at all made her so completely happy she felt she could have exploded.

"You're always beautiful to me" the younger witch told her girlfriend honestly.

The pair embraced again, sharing a sweet passionate kiss making them forget about the countless other people in the room with them.

They would have to part as quickly as they had come together again, there was a war to fight after all, but that could wait until they had drunk in all of the precious seconds that could be afforded to them before they were torn apart once again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review if you liked it or didn't like it and there will be more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was back to back with Remus, the two of them dodging and firing spells in unison like a well-choreographed dance routine, each of them sensing exactly where the other one was.

Right now, their opponents were the Carrows and Tonks had been waiting to get her hands on them, they'd spent the school year as Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts. They dealt out terrible punishments for the slightest of rule breaking, having used the cruciatus curse on Neville at least twice that she knew of. The amount of times she'd seen new wounds on the students when she would visit them, leaving with her hair a blood red and enraged to the point of smashing up her home because she couldn't do anything about it, she wanted to be the one to face them.

She could hear crashes and explosions all around them, the castle submerged in total chaos as the battle raged on. She dove to her right, pulling Remus along with her the two of them just narrowly avoiding a killing curse.

She shot back a curse of her own, not leaving them enough time to gather themselves, hitting Amycus straight in the chest. The Carrow brother fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, he hadn't expected the Auror to be so quick on the draw. His sister Alecto shrieked in annoyance as her brother crumbled, the Death Eater turned wildly firing curses in their direction.

Remus expertly sent a shield spell between them, allowing the two Order Members a second to breathe. The battle raged on around them as they circled their opponent, The Carrow sister sneered at the pair weighing up her options in the two against one fight.

Before any of them could make a move the wall beside them crumbled almost burying all three of them. Alecto Carrow had been completely submerged in the rubble, Remus had his legs trapped whilst he choked on his dust filled lungs. Tonks herself had mostly escaped the exploded shard of wall, there was a large cut across her left cheek and her ears were ringing but aside from the dust and debris coating every inch of her that was the worst of it.

She shook herself dislodging some of the debris from her hair and did her best to take in her surroundings. The Carrows were out of the way now which was at least something positive, she waved her wand in a swift motion, clearing the rubble from Lupins legs. It was abundantly clear that he would need some form of medical attention, she had to move him somewhere safer. She almost laughed out loud at that thought, nowhere was safe right now the chaos around her was testament to that.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed the unconscious wizard and barged into what she hoped was an empty classroom, which it thankfully was. Locking the door behind them she huddled Lupin in the far end of the room trying her best to make him comfortable. It wasn't the most ideal solution, leaving him unconscious and alone in the middle of all of this but she couldn't just sit around and wait for him to wake up. Setting up some wards to secure her friend before she left, Tonks took a deep breath and steadied herself, it was going to be a long night, she just hoped that Harry could finish it before anyone else got hurt… or worse.

* * *

She was shocked at this moment of calm amidst the storm. Voldemort had called for them to take care of their wounded and gather their dead while he awaited Harry in the Forbidden Forest and had given them an hour of respite to do so. An hour then they'd be right back at it again, she was exhausted but there was no way she could afford to stop.

She helped a limping sixth year Ravenclaw she didn't know into the Great Hall where everyone was gathering to regroup only to find herself staring at a distraught group of red heads. The Weasleys were gathered around one of the twins lying on the ground passed out, or she hoped he was passed out, she wasn't sure she could take the death of such a close friend.

The Ravenclaw limped of to some of their housemates as Tonks found herself walking slowly toward the group. Molly turned then to see the pink haired Auror and smiled a sad smile as she pulled her into the group to be with them.

"Fred's unconscious, he was hit in the head with some rubble" she sniffed "he's alive but he won't wake up."

Tonks wrapped her arms around the Weasley matriarch, she couldn't imagine seeing one her children lying there helpless with nothing she could do to help. There was hope though, he was alive and that's more than she could say for some. She could see a line of bodies on the other side of the Hall from the wounded, all those innocent lives, she felt sick and her blood boiled, this was going to end tonight if she had anything to do with it.

There were so many people buzzing around them, some looking frantically for loved ones, others passing out aid and helping with healing the wounded, that she barely registered when Molly left their embrace and moved towards someone entering the Hall. She turned to see her grip tightly onto her youngest son as she told him what had happened to Fred, the pair only had her attention for a second though as she almost crumpled to the floor with relief.

She and Hermione practically crashed into each other as they embraced.

She was alive. For the second time today, Tonks found herself thanking all the deities she wasn't quite sure existed that Hermione was alive and with her now. She pulled back slightly so she could kiss the younger witch. The pair stayed glued together for a moment before resting their foreheads together, both breathing deeply. Tonks smiled as she stared into love of her life's eyes, she wasn't going to let her go again, she understood that her girlfriend had an important part to play in the outcome of this war, but Harry and Ron would just have to put up with Tonks being there as well.

"I'm not leaving your side again" Tonks whispered, "I love you, I can't let you go again."

A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips, "I guess the boys will just have to put up with it."

Tonks grinned and kissed her girlfriend again, being sure to keep it chaste and respectful given the situation.

"I love you too Nym."


End file.
